Dear Gods
by PassionFury101
Summary: Sequel to "Dance, Dance". Got the idea listening to Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. What happened after the dance ends? I hope you like my not-so-happily ever after. Later Percabeth! Not a song-fic. Will be more in series!
1. That's how I lost Her

This _sucks_! I can't believe I lost her. All because of stupid Chelsey! Let me explain...

You remember the dance, right? Of course you do. Well, here's what happened afterward...

"You got that right." I said. She smiled. Then, I heard someone come up behind us. Of course it was Chelsey Grove from Demeter cabin. See, Chelsey has had a crush on me since I saved Mt. Olympus. I found her as shallow as a daughter of Aphrodite, no offense to the goddess of beauty, so I have been rejecting her. She has been very persistent.

"Percy, what are you doing!" Chelsey asked me in her usual high-pitched voice.

"Kissing my uh..." What should I call Annabeth now? My friend, my girlfriend, or something else?

"His girlfriend." Annabeth finished for me. I felt a wave of relief come over me.

"Well, you just better back off." She got right in Annabeth's face. I stepped between them, dunno how, and pushed Chelsey back.

"I _told_ you. I don't love you. I don't even _like_ you. Just back off." That was one of many times I had told Chelsey off. She stormed off, but I didn't care. Cause I was kissing my _girlfriend._

Three days later...

I was off to see Annabeth, more running than walking, when I bumped into someone. Alex Blazer.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?"

"The band decided to come back here for the summer."

"Re-really." I said, a little worried.

"Yeah, it was Joseph's idea."

"It was, was it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see if that prank bunker is still in Her- Nevermind, you heard nothing!" He said and ran away.

"Joseph..." I angrily said to myself. By the time I got to Annabeth, I was running full speed, Joseph was flirting with her.

"-go grab a bit to eat." I missed the first part of what he said.

"No. I told you, I already have a boyfriend." I smiled. She's not giving in. Good...

"Who? That douche from the concert. What was his name? Porky? Perry? Peter?" All wrong. The first one is wrong on different levels...

"Percy." I love it when she says my name.

"Whatever. We don't need little Bercy-"

"Percy!"

"-to have a good time. We could go to the movies, go back to my place..." That does it!

"Hey! Stay away from her!" Her face lit up.

"Percy!" She said. Joseph stepped towards me.

"What if I don't?" Just then Nico and Thalia walked by.

"Oh, hey Percy!" Nico said, running up to me.

"You need our help, _again_?" Thalia taunted.

"No, but if you want to help..." I said with a mischievous grin.

"Why, not?" Thalia said, returning my smile. Thalia pulled out her bow, Nico and I pulled out our swords. Joseph pulled out a Pilot Renegade pen. He clicked it and it transformed into a perculiar looking sword. Its base was Stygian iron then it splits into two different sides, one Tempered steel and the other Celestial bronze.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It was given to me by my father, Hepheastus. So, I suggest you back down."

"Not a chance!" Nico and I ran at him with our swords. He easily blocked our shot, then spun and split Thalia's arrow straight down the middle. She was behind him! Annabeth was the one who took him down.

"I _told _you. I already have Percy."

"I won't fight you, Annabeth, but I will have my revenge on you, Perseus Jackson!" With that he bursted into flames and disappeared.

The next day...

"You got the plan, Chelsey?" Joseph said.

"Of course. Anything to break them apart."

"Good, now go." Chelsey got up and walked over to me.

"What go you want, Chels-" I couldn't finish because Chelsey went and kissed me!

"He's over here!"

"Why should I trust you Jo- Percy!" I pushed away from her, as I had been trying to do.

"Annabeth! This isn't-"

"Isn't what it looks like, huh? Well," She grabbed Joseph's hand, "I guess we're done!"

"Annabeth-" She walked off. Chelsey was giggling like crazy.

"Yay! I have you all to myself."

"No, you don't!"

"You are alone, so I have you to myself."

"Leave me _alone!_" I ran off.

That's how I lost her.

"Joseph! Stop that!" I heard Annabeth say. I was happy until I saw he was tickling, yes tickling, her.

"Percy." She said when she noticed me.

"Hey."

I hope you liked the first chapter. You guys asked for more, I give you more. Reveiw!


	2. Johnny Storm

"Hey." I said to the blonde beauty in front of me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that Demeter trash?" That stung. Why would I be with _that_ one?

"No. I came to see you. I wanted to tell you that I miss you and I want to be with you. Just think it over, if you don't want to be with me, fine. If you want to be with _him_, that's okay too. If it makes you happy, I'm all for it."

Her eyes widened. She looked down, her hair blocking her face from view. My attention diverted to Joseph, who was slowly clapping his hands.

"Very good, Percy. I'm afraid your words are in vain, though. Annabeth's with me." He looked at Annabeth. "Right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She flug it off and raced into the woods. I could literally feel Annabeth's sadness. The sadness soon turned into resentment towards Joseph and a lot of it.

"You're a monster!" I yelled at him.

"She was just fine until you came. If you're going to blame someone, blame yourself." He was dangerously calm. That made me suspicious.

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because she's never going to take you back. Annabeth's too good for you. I knew she would leave you someday."

"You didn't know what she would do! You didn't love her like I do."

"Let's just see how much you love her." Then he ran.

"Get back here!"

I chased after him through the woods. _I just hope that Annabeth's okay._ I found Joseph with a sword up to Annabeth's neck.

"Give up Percy, it's over! Give up or I'll kill her!"

"Get away from me!" I saw her try to kick Joseph. Joseph blocked her attempts and pushed the sword further into her neck.

"Your attempts are in vain. It's over! You hear that? Ove-Oof!" He said, then a gust of wind cut him short.

"Joseph, you should've given up your sick little game." Said a hooded figured that must've created the gust.

"You! You'll pay for what you did to me last time!" He slashed at the mystery man. The man lifted his hand slightly and Joseph got picked by a gust of wind and disappeared. The man took the hood off his head. He had eyes the color you would imagine for a springtime breeze, hair the color you would imagine for a cold-front, and skin as tan as if he had spent every second of everyday he could in the sun. He smelled like turkey. I was forty feet away and smelled it!

"You two okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I should introduce myself, Johnny Storm. Son of Aeolus, God of the winds." He took off the hooded robe he was wearing to reveal a sky blue scarf, light green sleeveless shirt, gold colored sandles and burgundy sweatpants.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

"A son of the sea god. And who's this nice young lady?"

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Ahh, brainiac, are you sure you want her Per-"

"Johnny!"

"Woah!" Johnny yelled as he narrowly dodged a bottle rocket. Alex.

"Nice try Alex, but you'll never hit me!"

"Why is he trying to hit you?" I asked.

"Last time we were at camp together he bet that if he could hit me with a firework, I would have to give him $200. He still has yet to hit me."

"I almost had you there."

"Almost only counts in horeshoes and hand-gernades."

"Then, I'll hit you with a hand-gernade."

"Hand-gernades aren't fireworks."

"Ah, cheeseballs!"

"Let's get back to the cabins and have this conversation."

Meanwhile...

"We need a new plan to seperate Percy and Annabeth. The only way to get to them is to destroy Johnny! You got that?" Joseph asked his two partners in his plan.

"Yes." Said Chelsey.

"Absolutely." Said Quiver.

Darkness...


End file.
